Drunk Man's Words, Sober Man's Thoughts
by xXCheriValentineXx
Summary: On the night of Luke's birthday, everyone decides to share a drink to celebrate. But what would happen if Clementine and Luke were left alone together and Luke got a little too drunk? What would happen between the two? OLDER ClemxLuke NOW FULL STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to rewrite this story with older Clementine. I can definitely say I felt weary of the other version... Oh and just a warning... If you don't like stories with sex or just don't like the Clem and Luke pairing then this story isn't for you. Don't like it, don't read. But for everyone else, ENJOY!**

* * *

"I bet she came back for you." Bonnie said, referring to Jane. "I... I don't know how to respond to that..." Luke said, now becoming interested in his feet. "I'd come back for you." Clementine said, giving Luke a smile. Luke smiled back. Mike and Bonnie mischievously grinned at Clem. "... ,You know what I mean..." Clementine said, her face now a flush. There was no denying that she had gained a tiny crush on the man. But she still liked to think of him more as a brother. "Thank you, Clem. I'd do the same for you." Luke said. His eyes not leaving her for a second.

* * *

About an hour has passed by. Luke had managed to drink more than half the bottle of alcohol. Clementine noticed he wasn't looking so good.

"Hey you two. Mike, Jane, and I are all going out for some type of food to keep us going for tomorrow." Bonnie said. "What about Kenny?" Clementine asked. "He kind of fell asleep with the baby. This is the first time he's slept in ages so I didn't wanna wake him." Bonnie started. "But will you two be okay for a couple of hours?" "Oh, don't worry, we'll be just fine." Luke said, looking over to Clementine and giving her a wink. Clementine started to feel uneasy. "Okay, we'll be back later." And with that, Bonnie and the others left.

Clementine shivered, pulling her knees into her chest to keep her warm. The fire wasn't helping much since it went down.

"Ya look cold, Clem. Why don'tcha come over here?" Luke said, his words kind of slurred. "Um, okay." Clementine said, awkwardly moving next to Luke. He through an arm around her, pulling her into his warm body, continuing to drink.

"Luke, maybe you should ease up on that." "And I think you should have a drink with me." Luke said. Clementine could smell the alcohol all over him. "Thanks, but, you know I don't drink..." Clementine said. "Can't ya just make an exception this one time?" He asked, practically begging her. "I, uh, should go check up on Kenny." Clementine said, pushing herself up off the ground, only to be pulled back down. "You're gonna leave me all alone?" Luke asked, giving Clementine his best puppy dog eyes. "Luke... You're drunk." Clementine stated. "Just a little bit. Come on, Clem. Can't we just had some fun on my birthday?" Luke asked, his words still slurred. Clementine knew this whole situation wasn't good. "Listen, I don't wanna stick around to watch you do something stupid that you'll regret." Clementine said trying to be the adult. "Just... Stay a little bit longer then?" Luke asked, sadness filling his voice. Clem sighed. "... Fine. Just a little bit longer." She said, snuggling closer to Luke for warmth.

Silence filled the air for a couple minutes. It was Luke who decided to speak up. "You're seventeen now, right?" "Eighteen. My birthday was about a week ago." Clementine said, looking down to her feet. Sadness started filling her. Kenny was the only person in the group who knew her birthday. He was the only one who actually told her "Happy birthday". He wanted to celebrate it, but she didn't want everyone making a big deal out of it.

Luke's eyes lit up. Clementine took notice of this. "Well... I, uh, didn't know that. Happy birthday, Clem." He said, staring at her with his big brown eyes.

Yanno, you're the youngest one here besides Aj, and yet you're probably the most mature. You know how to keep everyone in line. You do all the dangerous tasks that everyone else is too afraid to do. You're a woman who knows how to take charge. And that's actually..." Luke stopped to lick his lips. "... Very attractive." Luke said in a low husky voice. Clementine felt her face start to heat up, along with starting to feel uncomfortable. She quickly stood up.

"I-I really should go check on Kenny..." Clem said, starting to walk away from Luke. "Why do you wanna be around him so bad?" She could detect a hint of jealousy in his voice. As much as Clementine didn't want to see Luke do something idiotic, she couldn't leave him alone like this.

"... Fine... I'll stay." Clementine sat back down, but not as close to Luke as she was. "Have you ever done anything with a guy, Clem?" Luke asked out of the blue. Clementine's head immediately shot up. 'Why the hell does he want o knows that?' She thought. "...What do you mean?" She asked. She knew what he meant. But she wanted to procrastinate answering his question. "You know what I mean. Have you ever been... Kissed or touched by a guy?" He asked. If she had to be honest, no. She never had time for boys when she was younger. She had crushes on guys but hey never liked her back. But she knew about sex and all that from books she read. She's just never experienced it herself. "... No..." She said, kind of feeling ashamed by it. Luke looked up at Clementine, his eyes now dilated. "Do you want to be?" He asked. Clementine's eyes widened. She sat there almost completely frozen. "E-Excuse me?" She asked, not knowing how to respond.

Luke started crawling towards her, almost like a lion ready to attack his prey. "Clem, I want you." Luke growled. Luke backed Clementine up into a nearby wall, trapping her so there was no escape. Clementine's heart started to pound out of her chest."Luke, no. You're drunk and don't know what you're doing." Clementine said, trying to push Luke off of her. "Like Mike said, 'A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts'." Luke said. "What about Jane?" "Jane who?" Luke asked in a low growl. "Luke, stop. Think about Jane!" Clementine said, panicking. She's never been in a situation like this. She had no clue how to handle it. She continued to try and push Luke off of her. She may have been strong, but Luke was still bigger than her.

"When Jane and I were... Having sex, you were the only thing on my mind, Clem. Only you. And I just..." He paused, as if trying to find the right words to say. "...I want you. Right now." Luke closed the gap between them, pressing his lips roughly against Clementine's.

Clem's eyes widened in uncertainty. God, what would Jane think? What would the rest of the group think? She was eighteen, and he was twenty-seven. She knew this was wrong... But the wag Luke's lips felt against hers just felt right. And as hard as she tried not to, she melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. One of Luke's hands reached for Clementine's hat to take it off, while his other hand fell to her waist, pulling her slim form closer to his body. His now, free hand, tangled into Clementine's hair. Clem has never felt this way before. For the first time this night, her body felt hot. She loved the way Luke was making her feel. But she couldn't keep up with his rough actions.

Luke's lips left hers, now trailing down her neck slowly. Clementine gasped, her head falling back to give him easier access. 'Is this how he made Jane feel?' Clem thought. Luke let his tongue glide along the sensitive flesh of Clementine's neck. Without warning, Clementine softly moaned. Her eyes widened, worried that Kenny might have heard the noise that just escaped her lips.

"Don't worry, he won't hear you. He's probably in a very deep sleep. You can even be a little bit louder if you want." Luke said in a husk next to Clementine's ear. With his permission, Clementine let out a louder moan than the last one. Luke's hands fell to the zipper of Clementine's jacket, slowly pulling it down, his lips coming up to meet hers during this process. He parted her lips and slid his tongue into her mouth. Clementine tensed up a bit. She still felt like this was really wrong. Luke took notice of this. His lips left hers.

"... You okay?" He asked softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Clementine's breathing was off the charts. "Yeah... I'm fine.". She said, trying to calm her breathing. " I'll stop, if you want me to..." Luke said, disappointment showing in his voice. 'Say stop. Say stop!' Clementine's mind shouted. She knew that she should tell him to stop, but it was hard when Luke made her body feel this way. "No. Don't stop." And with that, Clementine grabbed Luke by his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. As much as her mind told her to stop, her heart and body completely took over. Luke's eyes widened in surprise, but soon let his hands fall to her waist, letting out a soft groan in her mouth. Clem at least had a little knowledge of what to do.

Her jacket was fully off now, feeling the cool air bite at her skin. Luke's hand slid up her shirt, making Clementine shiver from his touch. She let out another soft moan. His hand moved down to the button of her pants. And that was all it took to snap Clem out of her trance. She didn't want him to do something tonight that he would regret tomorrow.

"Luke... Stop." Clementine said, pushing Luke's hands away from her body. "What, I- did I do something wrong?" Luke asked, eyes filling with disappointment. "Luke... I do want this, but..." "Then you can have it." "But you're drunk. Tomorrow morning you won't even remember any of this... And even if you do, you'll just wish this never happened. Let's just-" Clementine was cut off by Luke's soft lips against hers. After a few moments, Luke pulled away. "I want this. I really do. But only if you want it too." Luke said. Even though she knew he was drunk, he was talking as if he were sober. "I do..." Clementine said, feeling unsure of her decision.

That's all Luke needed to hear. He kissed her roughly, trying to bring the mood back. And boy did it work. Luke brought Clementine to the ground, now hovering over her. Luke's hand slid down to Clementine's ass, squeezing it. Clementine's body jolted forward, gasping at his touch, only to feel an unusual stiffness in his jeans. She knew exactly what that was. She grabbed it softly, causing Luke's eyes to widen in surprise. He let out a moan into Clementine's mouth. His hands fell to the buttons of Clementine's pants again. But instead of undoing them, his hand slipped inside not her underwear, rubbing her very private area. "Mmm." Clementine moaned, enjoying what Luke was doing to her. His finger slipped inside of her, earning a light squeak from Clementine. "Luke!" She managed to get out. She bit her lip from how bad it hurt. Luke plant a kiss on her forehead. "It's okay, Clem." He said, his thumb rubbing circles on her cheek. Clementine started to calm down a little bit. The books she read never mentioned anything about pain. He started pushing his finger in and out of her slowly. The pain was starting to die down until he added another finger. She winced in pain. She had to do something to distract herself.

She looked back down at Luke's little friend once again. She, again, grabbed I softly. But this time, she moved her hand up and down on it, testing the length. Luke's eyes rolled too the back of his head. He felt like he was in heaven. When him and Jane had sex, she didn't want to do any of this. She just wanted to jump right into sex. They didn't take the time to pleasure each other. And even though Clementine was only eighteen, she didn't seem to be completely clueless about some of this stuff. He knew this was wrong. He knew that if any of the group members found out what he was doing, they would be disappointed in him, And Kenny... Oh god, Kenny... Kenny would kill him. LITERALLY kill him. Kenny cared for Clementine very much, he wouldn't hold back on Luke. And what Mike said about 'A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts.' He was actually right... Before Jane, Clementine was the only woman single or closest to his age around. He had a couple thoughts about it, but always tried to shoo them away. He truly cared for Clementine. And as hard as he tried to stop this whole thing, he couldn't.

Luke had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice his pants were now undone. Clementine noticed his eyes were again filled with lust and need. He fully bring out "little Luke". Her eyes widened as she saw the length, causing Luke to smirk. He slowly started to unbutton her pants. He slid them down to to a little past her knees. No ones ever seen that area of her body... Except for her parents when she was a kid... And now Luke was about to see as well. He grabbed the top of her underwear, slowly pulling them down while biting his lip. She didn't see that protective look in his eyes anymore. She saw a look of want in his eyes. He wanted something from her, and she knew exactly what it was. She wasn't sure if she was ready to give her innocence to Luke just yet, but she felt like she really wanted to. She could die tomorrow, so why not do this today? He grabbed her hips, getting ready to take a huge part of her away from her. "You said you're a virgin?" Luke asked. Clem nodded. "We'll... Then this is gonna hurt... You sure you wanna do this?" He asked. "Y-Yes." Clementine responded.

He started to push inside of her, she wanted to cry from now bad this hurt. 'Those books were wrong about this!' She thought. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. She wasn't crying, but they were tears of pain. Luke kept pushing in until he broke past something, causing Clementine to cry out. "Ah!" She screamed in agony. "Shh, it's okay, Clem. It's in." Luke said, trying to calm her down. Her breathing slowed a bit. Luke started to slowly pull out and push back in. Trying to keep a slow steady pace to not hurt her. The pain started to die down. Clementine started feeling something else build up. She let out a soft moan, causing Luke to quicken his pace. "Ah, Clem." Luke moaned out. Clementine's head fell back in pure bliss. Luke took that opportunity to attack her neck. Clementine's breath hitched. She felt like she was on edge, like something was about to explode inside of her. Without much warning, Clementine's body jolted. "Luke!" She called out as she reached her climax. Luke had just hit his point too, but pulled out just in time. "Clementine!" He screamed out, collapsing on top of Clementine's small form.

Both of their breathing was off the charts. Luke pulled himself up, still hovering over Clementine. "You...okay?" He asked between breaths. "I, uh... Yeah." She said, unsure of how to respond to that. She just gave something to Luke that you unusually don't give until you're older or in love. Was she in love? She couldn't answer that.

"Maybe you should get some sleep while I check on Kenny..." Clementine said, still pinned under Luke. "Oh! Uh... Yeah... Sure.." Luke said, sounding a little disappointed. Before he let her up, he planted one last kissed on her lips. She gladly let him. His lips left hers. "You get that... I'm not that drunk anymore... Right?" He asked. She gave him a confused look. "Yeah... So?" She asked. And that's when it hit her. He really DID want this. It wasn't just him being drunk. She felt happy and confused at the same time. "Oh..." She said, not knowing what to say. "I'm gonna go check on Kenny..." She said. "Right... Yeah... I'm gonna get some sleep..." Luke said, sitting up off of her. "Well... Goodnight, Luke." She said awkwardly. "Goodnight, Clem." He said. And with that, Clementine walked away from one of the best nights she's had in a while. Luke just watched her leave, not taking his eyes off of her for a second. Maybe it was the beer. Maybe it was lust. Hell, maybe it was love. But whatever it was that took over tonight, he can definitely say there were no regrets.

* * *

**So I hoped you all enjoyed! And if you want I will start taking suggestions for other stories on The Walking Dead! So anyway, please review and favorite and all that stuff! Bye guys! ~ Cheri**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, after some thinking, I decided to make this a full story instead of a one-shot. I just had some ideas floating around in my head and **

**thought it would be cool to get them out, yanno? I will try to update next Tuesday or Wednesday. I didn't realize how long of a chapter this was until i **

**typed it all out on my tablet... But I guess that's good for you guys! I'll shut up now. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

No One's POV

The hot sun woke Clementine up from her deep slumber. she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, clearing her vision. Her head was spinning.'God, what happened last night?' she asked herself.

She stood up, feeling sharp pain hit almost every part of her body. Mostly on her thighs. She felt like she could barley stand. She slowly walked over to the rest of the group, noticing they were all still sleeping. 'It must be early.' she caught sight of Luke sleeping, that's when the memories of last night came flooding back. Her heart started to pound intensely out of her chest. He was so drunk last night, he probably wouldn't even remember what happened. No matter how many times he said he wasn't drunk, she knew the truth. How is he gonna react when he wakes up? Even if he did remember, he might regret it.

She walked closer to his sleeping form, battling with herself if she should wake him up or not. She tried to stay positive. He couldn't forget a night like last night, right?

She slowly crept towards him. She knelt down by his side, God, he even looked good when he slept. The more she looked at him, the more she wanted to relive last night.

She nudged him gently. His eyes slightly opened. He groaned, turning his head to see who had just woken him, annoyance showing on his face. But his annoyance instantly turned to joy at the sight of Clementine's face. 'I knew he'd remember!' Clementine thought. The butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

Luke sat up, his look of joy turned into a look of pain. He instantly grabbed his head. "Ah, fuck, Clem. Did you hit me with a hammer before I went to sleep?" He asked with a chuckle, sending a smile Clem's way. "Let's just say, you had a long night." Clementine said, nudging him in the stomach. "Oh god, what did I do?" He asked sarcastically. Clem knew it could take him a little bit for his memory to hit him. She decided to stay silent. "Come on, Clem. Please tell me?" Luke asked. 'Does he really not remember?' Clementine felt her heart sink to the bottom of her chest. "Um... You just got a little bit crazy... that's all. Nothing too bad." Clem lied. He may not even wanna remember, so why try and force him? "Oh, okay... Are you okay?" He asked. She's okay. She's better than okay, considering the fact that the best night of her life was just taken away from her, why wouldn't she be okay? "Yeah, just fine, Luke." Saying his name even broke her heart. "Okay, just making sure." Luke said. And with that, Luke left to go and wake the rest of the group up.

Clementine wanted to tell Luke so bad. She wanted to at least be able to tell someone. Her eyes wandered over to Kenny. It seems that Luke has woken him up. Kenny was the only one Clem felt comfortable turning to. Well, she felt fine talking to Jane or Luke, but she can't in this situation. She sighed, making her way over to Kenny.

"Hey, Kenny." Clem said, forcing a smile on her face. She felt her stomach twist in nervous knots about how he would react. "Hey, darlin'. How you holdin' up?" Kenny asked. "Um, I'm okay..." Kenny gave her a suspicious look. "...Clem, what's wrong?" He asked, concern showing on his face. Clementine sat down beside him. "Kenny..." she couldn't find the right words to come out of her mouth. "Uh... I..." the longer she stalled, the harder it was for her to bring herself to tell him. Aside from killing Luke, he might be disappointed in her for even letting an older man touch her like that. Eighteen or not, she was still a little too young for Luke. "Clem, hon, you're scaring me a bit." Kenny said. "Last night... Luke..." "What did that fucker do to you? Did he hurt you?" Kenny snapped. The way he was reacting now made her even more nervous. "Well , um... he just got a little too drunk and started blaming himself for the deaths of our loved ones. It just made me think a little bit about... the people who died for me." It wasn't a lie that she thought about that. She always blamed herself for everyone's death. But that wasn't what she wanted to talk about right now. "Goddamn, that boy needs to watch what he says with you around. Don't listen to him, darlin'. It's no ones fault for what happened to anyone... Sometimes things just happen that we can't control." Kenny said, pulling Clem into warm embrace. "Thanks Kenny, I feel a lot better now." That was a lie. She felt like her heart had been ripped straight out of her chest.

Clementine walked over to where the rest of the group was at. She caught sight of Bonnie walking towards her. "Hey, Clementine. So did everything go okay last night? I noticed Luke drinking an awful lot before we left. Did he do anything... stupid or out of line?"

Bonnie asked. It's like she could hear her thoughts. "W-What do you mean?" Clem asked. "...Clementine... what did he do? You know you can trust me, right?" Bonnie asked. Bonnie did try to help everyone get out of the pen. Could she trust her?

"... If I tell you, can we just keep it between us?" Clem asked, desperation showing in her voice. "Well... that all depends on what he did." Bonnie said. 'Here goes nothing.' Clem thought. "Luke was being very... friendly." Clem said, not wanting to make Luke sound like a bad guy. "What do you mean?" "He started... hitting on me. But, he ended up going further than that. And lets just say... I let him." she finished. Bonnie's eyes widened as realization suddenly seem to hit her.

"Clem... did you guys... have sex?" Bonnie asked with a weary voice. Clementine looked to the ground. Her face said it all. Bonnie gave Clementine a weird look. "... Can I at least talk to Luke about -" "NO!" Clem interrupted. "He... He doesn't even remember that it happened..." she looked down to the ground, her heart spark with hurt. "Aw, Clementine... " Bonnie consoled the girl. "Bonnie... I'm trusting you not to tell anyone. Please just keep this between us. Please..." Clem asked. Bonnie didn't feel like she should hide this information, but she would for Clementine. "Okay..." How could Luke do something like that?

* * *

"You okay to go, Luke?" Mike asked, turning his attention to the limping man behind him. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good. If I start to crap out I'll let you know." Luke said. "Okay, well you do that. It's no trouble." Mike said, continuing forward with AJ in his arms. Luke trailing slowly behind him. Clementine realized that she had completely forgotten that Luke had been shot. She had been so selfish thinking about herself, that she hadn't put herself in Luke's shoes for a change. It was his birthday yesterday, and he had been shot in the leg. He didn't even have his family to spend it with. He had to spend it with people he was still getting to know. He was faced with the guilt of letting his entire group die. So if and when he remembers what they did, his emotions are going to be shooting through the roof. And it was at that moment, that Clem realized her and Luke weren't so different. She decided to look past what happened for now and with it later when she needed to.

"Hey Luke, how you holding up?" Clem asked. "Hey, Clem. I, uh, I'm doing okay. You?" "Things could be better." Clementine said, keeping heremotional mask on. Luke could never figure her out when she did that. "Things could be better for all of us, Clem. We just have to make the best of what we have." Luke said, lacing his fingers with Clem's. This caused her to flush. Remembering how his hands felt roaming her body... She had to stop. "We all have each other, and that's all that matters right now." Luke said, pulling her close. Luk felt like he had a 'deja vu' moment. Like he had been this close to Clementine before. And the weird part is, he actually liked it...

Clementine started to walk a bit ahead of Luke, noticing Kenny still keeping his gun aimed at Arvo.

"How much further?" Kenny demanded more so than asking. "Close. Very close. " Arvo said, still limping in front of Kenny. Kenny glared at him. "You've been saying that everytime I ask." Kenny growled in annoyance. Clementine loved Kenny, but he had to let up on Arvo a bit. "Please. Come." Arvo said almost desperately. Clementine felt bad for the poor kid. He had lost his sister, and now he is being held captive by Kenny.

"I'm really starting to think... You're full of shit." Kenny said. As he was talking, Clementine noticed something emerge from behind a tree very near to Kenny. Her breath shot up to panic as she called out to the broken man in front of her.

"Behind you!" she yelled as quickly as possible. Kenny turned around, his eye widening at the walker reaching out for him. "What the fuck?!" Kenny yelled as the walker took him down to the ground. Everyone's eyes widened as they began to panic. "Kenny!" Bonnie yelled. Instantly, Clementine pulled her gun out, sprinting over to where Kenny was at to get a better shot. A bullet pierce through the walker's head within seconds, The walker's lifeless body toppled onto Kenny. His breath was no in heavy pants. "Jesus Christ." Kenny said almost breathless as he pushed the body off of him. AJ's cries were able to be heard as everyone grew silent.

Everyone gather around Kenny. "That was close!" Mike said, holding the crying baby in his arms. "Fucker came outta nowhere!" Kenny said, pushing himself up off the ground. "That was real loud. Hopefully there aren't more of 'em." Bonnie said. "Yeah, well, lets move. WE don't want to be around to find out." Jane said, continuing to walk. "It's very close, come." Arvo blurted out of nowhere, urging everyone to follow him. Surprising, everyone obliged, and continued forward.

It was silent for a few moments. "There." Arvo simply said. "That piece of shit? It's half built" Kenny complained. "We're just here for the supplies." Jane informed him. Kenny decided to stay silent as everyone continued on.

Kenny's eyes widened as he stared at the frozen lake before him. "How the hell are we supposed to get across?" Kenny asked, glaring at Arvo. "Why don't we just go around?" Clementine asked, directing her vision to the woods on the side of the lake. "Too risky. There's probably a bunch of walkers there." Jane jumped in. "Lake safe." Arvo managed to say. "You better hope so." Kenny threatened.

Arvo stepped onto the ice with no hesitation. Kenny, on the other hand, followed cautiously behind him. Everyone else stepped on, treading slowly across the frozen death trap. There was no telling if this ice would break or not.

A crack was suddenly able to be heard. Instantly, everyone's heads turned to see Luke standing over the cracked area, panic filling the were able t be heard. Clementine instinctively started back towards Luke, Bonnie following close behind. "No! Don't come back here..." Luke said, horror showing on his face as he looked down. "Clem, you're light. You can get him out!" Bonnie told her. "No! Fuck- Clem, don't come near here!" Luke's voice echoed throughout the area.

Everyone's attention instantly turned to the moans that were able to be heard behind them. "How are they still moving?" Clem asked. "It must not be cold enough to freeze them yet." Jane said. Luke's breathing shot up to panic as he looked behind him. "Clem, go try to get Luke out of there!" Bonnie continued to scream at her. "Fuck, no! God- Clem, just give me a little time to get out. Just keep those walkers off of me-" "Clem get him out of there!" Bonnie screamed once again, ignoring Luke's pleads. "No, Bonnie! Shut the fuck up! Clem, look at me. Just keep those walkers off of me. Alright? All I need is a little time!" Luke begged her. 'I'd come back for you.' Her own words rang through her head. She promised him something she meant from her heart, and she intended on keeping that promise.

She started walking forward, slowly and cautiously. Luke's eyes widened as his heart began racing. He couldn't believe she was about to risk her life for him. He didn't want her to do this. Why couldn't Bonnie just shut the hell up like he had asked her to? He knew this was a bad situation and that tensions were high, but Bonnie wasn't thinking about Clem's well-being.

Clementine continued treading forward towards Luke. She could hear his mutters of "Please don't do this." or "Go back, Clem. Please." from time to time, but she ignored his pleads as she was almost close enough to grab him. She noticed Luke slowly reach out his hand for hers. She was so close, she could do this.

Here eyes instantly widened as she immediately felt the cold water surround her body. Her and Luke had both fallen through the ice, and were now struggling for their lives. She swam up to the ice, pounding on it with her fist as hard as she could underwater. She instantly felt a pair of hands grip her shoulders tightly as she felt herself being pulled down. She began to panic as air was starting to become a factor. Luke's heart started to race. He was not about to let Clem die. He swam up to Clementine, pulling the walker off of him and throwing it beneath him. The walker swam back up and grabbed Luke's ankle, the walker now pulling HIM down. He tried to swim upwards but to no avail. The walker must have been stronger than him. Clementine looked down, watching as sher friend was slowly being pulled downward. 'Id come back for you.' Her words continued to repeat in her head over and over again. Luke wasn't going to die. Not on her watch.

She swam up and grabbed Luke's hands. She pulled with all her mite, swimming up towards the surface. She managed to bing them back up the ice. Clem felt a pair of hands grab underneath her arms. She kept a good grip on Luke's hands, the walker still latched onto his leg. The both gulped for air as they were finally able to. The walker didn't seem to be moving much. 'It must have have froze from being underwater for too long.' Clementine thought. Bonnie pulled out her pistol and shot the walker in the head, making absolutely sure it was dead. Jane grabbed Clementine while Mike helped Luke up. "God, she's gonna fucking freeze to death!" Jane yelled as she sprinted to the unfinished building, Clementine barely hanging on to the woman. 'Did Jane care for me so much for the fact that she didn't even seem to be remotely worried about Luke?' Clem thought as she lay weakly in Jane's arms.

Clementine glanced over Jane's shoulder seeing Mike and Luke not far behind. Luke's sight focused on Clem for a moment. He gave her one of his cute awkward sideways smiles that made her heart melt. If her body hadn't been nearly frozen, she would be able to feel the heat rise to her cheeks. He continued to keep her in his view until they made it to the building.

Jane and Mike sat Clementine and Luke down on the couch next to the unlit fireplace. Kenny instantly sped over to Clem and pulled her into a loving hug. Clementine couldn't help but notice the expression on Luke's face. Was that a look of jealousy?

"God, darlin', are you okay? You scared me half to death doing something dangerous like that." He muttered into her shoulder. Luke's expression looked really angry now. Why was he being this way?

Clementine held Kenny close. It was nice to see how much he truly cared for her like she did for him. Kenny shot a glare Bonnie's way. 'What the hell is wrong with her?!' Kenny thought to himself. He turned around and focused his good eye on Arvo as he made his way over to the Russian boy.

"This is all YOUR fault!" Kenny belted out. "Kenny, calm down. Everyone made it out alive!" Mike said. "Barely. I almost lost the only person that matters to me because of this shithead!" Kenny screamed. He directed himself back to Arvo. "What? No speaka de english?" Kenny asked as he pushed Arvo, causing him to stumble backwards. Arvo glared up at the man. "Fuck you." He muttered quietly. 'Oh no...' Clem thought. 'This isn't going to end well...'

"You piece of fucking shit!" Kenny said before letting his fist collide with Arvo's cheek. Clementine's eyes widened as she watched the Russian boy fall to the floor. Kenny, who was now sitting on top of the poor guy, started repeatedly pounding on his face. "Kenny, stop! The poor kid's had enough" Bonnie tried to reason with the broken man, but he just kept going. He could feel the rage inside of him building up more and more, as the thought of losing Clementine haunted him. She was his on family left. He wasn't going to let what happened to everyone else happen to her.

"Kenny... Stop it!" Clementine weakly managed to say. Kenny immediately stopped what he was doing to look back at the girl, still seeing red. But his managed to soften up a bit. Clem continued to look at him desperately. "Just stop." She simply said, keeping her arms wrapped around herself to conserve any body heat she happened to have. Kenny could feel his blood boiling as he stood up off of the ground. He slightly turned his head to Clementine. "What? Lose your taste for this sorta thing?" Kenny asked, referring to the Carver incident. She knew he just hated when he was wrong and didn't mean what he said, but it still made her blood boil. How the hell was he going to compare Carver's actions to Arvo's? Carver killed EVERYONE. Their group was all gone. And Carver was to blame.

Jane walked back into the room, no one even noticing she left in the first place. Her eyes grew wide. "What the fuck happened?" she started. "Here." Jane said, throwing a box of food onto the floor. "He wasn't lying." Jane finished. Kenny walked over and grabbed a can of food, staring at the label. "How is a can of fucking chili gonna feed a baby?" Kenny asked, turning around to shoot a glare at the woman. "How is beating a kid to death going to help anyone?!" Jane retaliated. "This is your fault, and you damn well know it.' Bonnie jumped in. Kenny felt the guilt begin to wash over him. Clementine felt kind of bad that everyone was ganging up on Kenny.

Kenny looked down, his softened expression turning into anger. "I'm tying him up." Kenny said, trying to suppress the rage inside of him. "Fine." Jane simply said.

Jane made her way over to the fireplace. "I thought I had matches..." Jane said, searching her pockets. Clementine rummaged through her own pockets, pulling out a nail file. Jane smiled. "You kept it." she said, feeling her heart warm up.

She lit the fireplace. Luke joined Clementine by the warmth. She felt a blush creep across her face a bit.

Kenny tied Arvo up, leaving him against the stairway. "I'm gonna have a look out back for a while..." Kenny said, refusing to look up from the floor. "I'm gonna go on a supply run for the baby. That chili s'not gonna be enough." Bonnie said. "I'll go with you. " Mike started. "Jane, mind taking watch around the lake?" "Sure." Jane said, taking AJ and setting him in the comfy little bed she made him. "What about him?" Bonnie asked, referring to Arvo. "I don't trust leaving him here with Kenny. And Clementine and Luke can't exactly look over him. Hey Arvo." Mike said, turning his attention to the Russian. "Wanna come with us?" Mike said, lending him a hand. Arvo stayed silent as he looked to floor. Mike went over and untied him. "Come on, man." Mike ushered him, helping him up off of the ground. As they were all starting to walk out of the door, Bonnie gave Clementine a knowing look, causing her to blush. She was a lone with Luke. Again. Except now he was sober.

Clementine and Luke were silent for some time. Luke decided to speak up. "Ya gettin' warm at all?" Luke asked. "Truthfully, no. My wet clothes are kind of preventing that from happening." Clem said with a chuckle. Luke smiled. God, even in a bad situation, she still managed to make him smile. "Same here. We have to get out of these clothes." Clem coughed, her breath catching in her throat at his statement. What the hell was he trying to do to her? "E-Excuse me?" she squeaked out. Luke noticed what she was getting at and chuckled. This was very amusing to him. "You know I don't mean like that. Unless... you want to." Luke said, winking at her. Clem's eyes widened as her face turned pure red. Was he... flirting? "Clem, I was just teasin'. Don't worry." Luke said with a smile. He couldn't do that to her... Not after last night.

"Maybe we should search for some other type of clothing." Clementine suggested, her anxiety getting the best of her. Luke took a quick glance around the room. "Doesn't seem like there'd be anything for us in here. We'll just have to deal with what's around us." Luke said, beginning to peel off his shirt. Clementine tried to look anywhere but at Luke. 'I can't make this awkward. Just stay calm and act normal.' she thought. Clementine began to take off her own shirt, revealing her slim stomach. Her shirt was fully off now. Her black bra showing along with her B or C cup breasts. Luke's eyes glued to her form. This girl he seemed to always treat like a kid, was a woman. And he was just realizing it now. He felt like he was having another 'deja vu' moment again. Clem finally seemed to noticed his staring. Her heart started racing without her permission.

Luke coughed awkwardly, averting his eyes away from her while scratching the back of his neck. "So, uh. I never got to tellin' ya 'thank you' ... for savin' my life and all. You seem to be doing that a lot lately. I'm just... so happy you're in my life, Clem."Luke said. Clem could feel her eye begin to swell, the mist in her eyes blurring her vision. She ran over to him and leaped into his arms, causing them to fall backwards. She continued keeping her arms wrapped around him. Luke wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight against his chest.

Clementine sat up, her legs still straddling his lower waist. "You're a corny bastard. Did you know that?" Clem said giggling. "Oh, am I?" Luke asked with a smirk. "Yep." "i'm gonna make you at those words!" Luke instantly flipped them over, pinning Clem's hands above her head. His fingers began to glide against her skin. Clem started laughing and squirming uncontrollably. He continued tickling her sides as tears formed in her eyes. "L-Luke! Stop!" she managed to choke out. "Take back what you said!" Luke said, laughing along with her. "Okay, o-okay! I'm sorry!" Clem squealed out in laughter. Luke took his fingers away from her sides. She opened her eyes that she hadn't noticed been closed. Her laughing finally died down. She noticed Luke had this weird look on his face, looking into her eyes. Almost like he as mesmerized by her. His hands began to slowly roam her stomach. Her skin tingled in excitement. One of his hands slid up her neck and went to cup her cheek. Her breathing shot up. He continuously looked from her eyes to her lips. He began lowering his head down closer to hers, there lips just barely touching.

"I know of a way to keep us warm." Luke said in a quiet husk. She felt like her heart would burst out of her chest. The more his hands roamed her body, the more excited she got. The more she forgot about the world around her.

His lips came on top of hers, sending an electric shock through their bodies. Luke's hand slipped underneath Clem's back and pulled her body against his. He began to kiss her more roughly. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he started trailing his lips down her neck. All logical thoughts had left Clem's mind. She couldn't keep up with him. There were so many things going on at once, that it as just hard. This was a hell of a lot better than last night. Luke lifted her up off of the ground, bringing them to one of the finished walls. He kept Clem in his arms as he pushed her back up against the wall. His lips came to meet hers again, letting his tongue glide along her own.

Luke pulled away, leaning his forehead against Clem's. Bot of them were breathing rapidly. "Fuck, Clem. I didn't- ah fuck. I'm sorry... We have to stop. We just can't be doing this, you're way too young for me and-" Clem began to tune out Luke's babbling. She could feel her anger rising. Of course he just had to take this away from her.

"You didn't seem to mind last night..." Clem muttered without thinking. Luke's eyes widened as he nearly dropped Clem, but somehow managed to keep a good grip on her. "W-What?" He stuttered in shock.

The back door opened, a stressed Kenny walking in. "Hey, Clem. Feelin' up to-" Kenny paused at the sight in front of him. Clementine just now noticing she was still pinned against the wall with her legs wrapped around Luke's waist. Both her and Luke froze like a dear in the head lights. Kenny's shock instantly turned to anger.

'Oh no...' Clementine thought as she closed her eyes, hoping this was all just a bad nightmare.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I really hope you guys like the idea of it being a full story... It's actually only gonna about about 4 or 5 chapters long though. But please leave a review and favorite and follow and all that stuff! Hopefully I can update next week! Oh and sorry for any spelling errors. I didn't exactly proof read this chapter like I did the last one. Well, anyways, reviews give me more confidence to write. So, please review! Love you guys!**

**-Cheri**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update! School is kind of getting in the way. I'm not gonna give a specific day I'll update. But I'm TRYING to stride to update every weekend. So, anyways, I havent exactly figured out where I'm going with this story yet. I'm kind of just going wherever the wind is taking me. So I may need some help with ideas. If there were a cool idea that I'd like, I would give full credit to whoever helped out.**

**OH! I'm taking suggestions for Walking Dead fanfictions! I do pairing stories, so if there's a certain pairing anyone would want me to do for them, PM me or leave it in the review!**

**So this chapter has a lot of character's thoughts. And cute Kenny/Clem father/daughter moments. Sorry for the shorter chapter, but next chapter is gonna be really long. So please, enjoy!**

* * *

What was happening? Clementine felt like she was gonna pass out any minute. About ten seconds ago, she felt like she was living a dream. Now, this felt like a nightmare.

Luke put Clem down rather roughly, but gentle enough so she didn't fall to the ground. Clementine stole a glance at Luke's face. He looked utterly terrified. He seemed to be more terrified than when he was stuck on the ice. This made HER even more terrified.

They both could see Kenny's anger boiling inside of him. He began to march his way over to them. His eye was mainly directed at Luke. Clementine could feel Luke's heart beating from a mile away. She instantly stepped in front of him.

"WHAT THE FUCK-" "Kenny... Calm down. We didn't do what you think we did." Clementine interrupted, putting her hands on Kenny's chest to try and keep him away from Luke. Kenny took one look at the both of them and cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Cause you both standin' here half naked is telling me a different story." Kenny said, keeping his glare on Luke.

Clementine looked down at herself, a blush creeping on her face. She was standing in front of two grown men in only a bra. She hasn't felt this uncomfortable in her entire life. "Kenny, really. All we did was kiss. Our clothes were soaked. We had to take them off." Clementine tried to reason with him. "Let me guess, that must'a been this assholes genius idea?" Kenny asked, glaring at Luke once more. Kenny may overreact, but his logic seemed to be right most of the time.

The front door opened up, Bonnie and Mike walking in empty handed. Arvo wasn't far behind. Bonnie took notice of the scene in front of her.

Her eyes widened along with Mike's. "What's goin' on in here?!" she asked as she walked over to the trio. She had a certain look on her face, as if realization had just seemed to hit her. "I'm guessing you told him about what happened last night?" Bonnie asked. Clem's eyes widened as did Kenny's. He glared at Luke for probably the twentieth time today. Except this time, his glare was enough to kill someone. "What. Happened. Last. Night." He said, venom spitting out with each word. It was more of a demand than a question.

Clementine looked over at Bonnie, silently pleading to her. Bonnie took notice and stepped in once more.

"Kenny, it was an accident. Luke was just a bit drunk and... Well..." Bonnie stopped. She didn't want Kenny to overreact. Kenny looked

confused. Clementine still had her hands pushed against Kenny's chest just in case he lashes out again. "You told me this morning that he just said some stupid shit. So what else did this fucker-" Kenny stopped mid-sentence. His eye widening as his anger grew more than it did before. He was starting to see red. He lunged at Luke, but was blocked by Clem. He continued his attempts to try and grab Luke around Clem.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Kenny screamed out, putting all his on Clementine while he still tried to attack Luke. Luke looked scared and confused at the same time. Mike and Bonnie pulled Kenny away from the two. Arvo stayed out of what was happening completely. The door opened once more, Jane walking into this terrible mess. Everyone went silent. No one seemed to notice until now that the baby was awake and crying. She finally took notice of the situation.

"Woah, what the hell happened in here?" Jane asked in a kind of sarcastic tone. "You're little boyfriend here fucked Clem!" Kenny shouted out. Jane seemed to be taken aback by that sudden outburst. She didn't look like she was really upset, just more so shocked. But then again, she could be holding her mask up just like Clementine.

Luke looked just as shocked as Jane as the memories of last night came flooding to his mind. How could he be such a dumbass? Yes, he did see Clem that way sometimes. But she was eighteen, and he was twenty-seven. He knew he was in the wrong. He shouldn't have pushed her to have sex with him. And now he went and has a hot makeout session with her. AND now, at this very moment, he stilled wanted to hold her in his arms. To kiss those soft lips of hers. To feel her body up against his. God, what the fuck was wrong with him? He needed to talk to Clem about this.

Everyone began to argue again. They were so loud, Luke couldn't even hear himself think. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Luke shouted out, catching everyone off guard. They stood silent as they stared at Luke, surprisingly giving him their full attention. "Can I PLEASE talk to Clem? Alone?" Luke asked, desperation showing in his voice. Kenny looked almost baffled. Why the hell would he let him around Clem after what has happened? And ALONE at that! "You must be fuckin' nuts if you think I'd let you alone with her." Kenny said, shooting daggers at Luke. Clementine stepped in. "Kenny, please. Him and I really need to talk." Clementine gave him a pleading look. Kenny's eye softened. It always seemed to do that for Clem. Kenny sighed. "Alright, darlin'..." He said, not taking his glare off of Luke.

The group began to disperse, leaving Clementine and Luke alone together for what felt like the hundredth time. Clementine decided she could put her shirt back on along with Luke.

Luke sighed. He didn't want to end up getting out of hand with her, but it was very difficult when his body was telling him to kiss her, feel her, and just completely rock her body. But he knew they had to talk about last night.

"Damn it, Clem. I didn't mean to push you into... what we did yesterday. I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing. It, uh... It shouldn't have happened." Luke forced himself to say. That was a lie. He didn't regret once second of what happened last night. But he had to be the adult here. He couldn't start a relationship with her like he had wanted. She was too young for him. He had to do this...

"A-Are you kidding?" Clementine choked out. She could feel her heart break in two. She felt better when he couldn't remember anything. How could he not have felt what she felt? He had to be lying. Drunk or not, he couldn't have faked THAT kind of enjoyment. Aside from the sadness she felt, she could feel rage along with that. Her blood was boiling as her heart started thumping through her chest. He took something special from her, used her, then tossed her aside. She couldn't hold her mask on anymore.

"Seriously? You have sex with me, forget about it, make out with me, and you have the decency to say it shouldn't have happened? You know what? Fuck you." Clementine disgustingly said, hatred showing in her voice. Luke seemed taken aback by her sudden outburst. He knew she'd be upset, but not like this. She never seemed to emotionally break down. He felt even worse that THIS was the thing that made her crack. HE was the reason her walls broke. Yes, broke. She didn't put them down on her own. If she had, he wouldn't have felt this disgusted in himself.

Luke had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Clem storming off. She seemed to be looking out back for Kenny. For some reason, her being around him so much made his heart pound while his anger would rise. He was the only other man she seemed to be clingy to. Even if it WAS only Kenny, he didn't ant any other man holding her, touching her, or even consoling her. That felt like it was Luke's job. And watching another man do his job pissed him off more than anything. Was this jealousy? He hated it. These thoughts of Clem with Kenny or any other man made his stomach twist and turn. God, why the hell did this bother him so much? What him and Clem did was a mistake... Wasn't it? Besides, he had Jane at the moment. He was happy. Or at least he had to convince himself to be...

Jane walked back into the house. The sight of Luke still in the room seemed to startle her. They could both feel the tension in the room. Surprisingly, Jane didn't seem that upset. And Luke didn't feel guilty that Jane found out. She walked up to him and awkwardly pulled him into an embrace. He returned the hug, even though it almost felt wrong. His mind told him to enjoy this moment, while his heart wanted be to holding someone else... She pulled away, letting her hands rest on his shoulders. Luke thought he should speak up. He could make this work with Jane. He had to. For himself and Clem...

"I hope you don't hate me like everyone else probably does..." Luke said, setting his hands on her waist. She looked up at him. "No, I don't. Not at all actually. Clem's a pretty girl. And she's a great person." Jane said. Luke looked to floor, smiling at the thought of how great Clementine actually was. He had to stop. "It was a mistake. I was drunk, and I wasn't thinkin'..." Luke said, almost trying to convince himself. Jane cocked an eyebrow. She could see right through his bullshit lies. "Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" Jane asked before walking away from him. Leaving Luke alone in his thoughts again.

Clementine walked out back and took a glance around, in search of Kenny. She walked up to the truck and took a look in the window. She saw Kenny going under his patch and scraping the dry blood off of his eye. Clementine softly knocked on the passenger's side door. Kenny glared over until his sight adjusted on her. His eye softened. "Oh hey, Clem. Done talk to your boy toy?" Kenny asked with an eye roll. Clementine looked to the ground. Her eyes began filling with tears. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. Especially not Kenny. She had to stay strong. "Uh, yeah..." she said with a sad tone. Kenny worriedly looked over at her. "Oh. So... Is everything okay?" he asked with a worried tone. "Yeah... We just decided that we should just forget all of this ever happened..." she said as her voice cracked. She began to feel the lump form in her throat.

Kenny knew she was lying. He knew that "we" meant just Luke. That bastard. He knew she was holding back her tears. He wished she would put her walls down for once. "Ah, Clem. C'mere." he said, gesturing her into the passenger's seat. He held out his hand and grabbed her own, helping her get into the truck. She instantly let her head fall to Kenny's shoulder, while accidentally letting a few tears fall. Kenny gently rested his head on her own. His heart broke for her. The thought of someone hurting Clem made him angrier than it should have. He had promised to protect this girl from everything, and he was planning on keeping that promise. Kenny pressed his lips to the side of Clementine's head. She smiled. It was nice when Kenny showed this soft side of him. It made her feel special that he was only like this around her. She lifted her head up off of him, feeling she was being too clingy. She looked to the floor of the truck, looking at the floor mat to distract herself from thinking.

Kenny put his finger under her chin, turning her head so she was now looking at him.

"Clem, you don't have to hide your emotions all the time. Sometimes, it feels better to let em' out than keeping them trapped inside. That could really screw up someone in the long run." Kenny started while looking to the floor and smirking. "Just don't show em' like I do." He joked. She giggled. He was happy to see her smile after all the shit that has happened.

"It's just... I promised I'd always be strong... for Lee..." she started. "Not holding a strong ground can get most people killed in this world. You can't just let feelings get in the way of survival." she finished, looking out the window.

It really irked Kenny that Clem never makes time to think about herself. She only thinks about everyone else. She had everyone's back when they needed her, even if they didn't deserve any consolation. She grew up in this fucked up world that made her the way she is today. He knew she'd feel better if she'd just let it all out.

Kenny pulled Clementine into a loving hug. He stroked the back of her hair while she nestled her head in his shoulder. "Darlin', you're the strongest person I know. It's okay to cry every once in a while. You'll feel a hell of a lot better once you do. Lee would probably say the same thing. Trust me." Kenny whispered into her ear. Damn it, Kenny. He always managed to bring out this weaker side of her. She out down her walls, and let the tears fall to his jacket. He just held her as close to him as he could. Her cries saddened him, but she needed this. She'll feel a lot better in the long run.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-" "Stop that. I'm glad you let something out for once." Kenny interrupted. She just smiled. He always seemed to make her feel a lot better. "Thank you, Kenny. For being there for me when no one else is." Clementine said as she pulled away from his embrace. "Anytime, Darlin'. "Kenny started. "Now come on. Let's get you inside by the fire." He finished. She really didn't want to be in the same room as Luke right now. Kenny saw the concern on her face.

"Don't worry. I'll be right in there with you. I won't let that shithead get within three feet of you." Kenny growled.

He opened his truck door and hopped out, making his way over to the passenger's side. He opened the door and grabbed Clementine's hand, helping her out of the truck.

They walked to the building hand in hand. Clementine could feel her stomach in knots. She couldn't stand to be around Luke right now. Kenny felt her hand clench in his own. He knew that aside from her sadness, she felt anger. And so did he.

Clementine and Kenny walked in to see Luke trying to warm up by the fire. She needed to warm her body up before she died from hypothermia. So, she went and sat at the fireplace, ignoring Luke's glances over to her.

Feeling uncomfortable from her cold shoulder, Luke got up, and walked to the back door. He could feel Kenny's glare burning in the back of his head. Great, now Kenny hates him more than he already did. 'I'm surprised he didn't kill me yet...' Luke thought to himself.

Clementine's body began to warm up. She felt a little guilty that her presence made Luke leave, along with making her feel sadness once again.

She heard a door open and footsteps come in her direction. She felt the person sit next to her. She looked over to see that Kenny was out of the room and Jane was right by her. Her heart started to pound out of her chest. What if Jane was angry with her? God, her anxiety was shooting through the roof.

"Hey." Jane said with a smile. "Hi." Clementine simply responded. "You feeling any better yet? Because, yanno, I kind of don't want you dying anytime soon." Jane chucked, as did Clementine. "I don't know... Physically I'm okay. Emotionally... not so much." Clementine said. She looked to her feet before speaking once more. "And... I'm sorry. About Luke. It was a mistake and shouldn't have happened. And don't worry... The feeling between him and I was mutual. He still wants you."Clementine finished, feeling her hot tears swell within her eyes. Jane just looked at her with a sad expression. Clem and Luke were both so naive.

Jane sighed with a smirk. "You're so oblivious to everything, aren't you? And trust me, you have nothing to be sorry for. Like I said before, you were ninety-nine percent of the reason I came back." Clem smiled. She felt relieved that Jane still cared for her after what has happened. Though, she felt slightly confused. 'What did she mean I'm oblivious to everything? Does she mean about Luke's feelings towards me? Probably not.' Clementine thought.

"What exactly am I oblivious to?" Clementine asked curiously. Jane chuckled like she did earlier. She found this whole thing with Clem and Luke amusing. She sat up off of the floor as she looked down to the shivering girl. "Trust me, you'll find out later." And with that, Jane walked away, leaving a confused and freezing Clementine.

Luke sat on the back porch steps. He was freezing, but he knew he deserved this. He heard the door open behind him. He turned to see a fuming Kenny standing over him. Luke felt his stomach twist in knots.

Kenny glared down at him before opening his mouth to speak. "You and I need to talk." Kenny spoke in a threatening tone.

At the moment, Luke had half wished he had died under the ice.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, favortie, follow, and all that stuff! I'll see you guys next chapter!**

**-Cheri**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm BACKKKK! Hopefully people are still even excited about me continuing this story. I know it has been a very VERY long time since I have updated either of the two stories I'm working on... and I can't apologize enough for neglecting them. I don't know what exactly got me back to wanting to write, but whatever it was I'm glad it happened! **

**Now, before we start with the chapter, I have something important to say. I mentioned in the very beginning of chapter one that IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS PAIRING, THEN THIS STORY ISN'T FOR YOU. I urge ANYONE who isn't a fan of this pairing, to kindly click off of this story. Please let everyone else enjoy the story and please don't leave hate comments. It's not necessary. But for everyone else, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Luke stood up. He really wasn't in any mood to "throw down" with Kenny. And he wanted his mind off of Clem for AT LEAST five minutes.

"Kenny, can we please deal with this later?" Luke asked, holding the bridge of his nose. Kenny seemed to grow more irritable, but managed to hold it back. "We need to talk. Now." Kenny's voice grew darker. This seemed to catch Luke off guard. If looks could kill, Kenny would have murdered him right then and there.

Luke was about to walk inside, but was stopped by Kenny. Luke looked confused. "Aren't we gonna go in and talk?" Luke asked. Kenny had a certain look on his face... It was the same look he had when he beat the shit out of Carver... Luke didn't like this. "Nah. I think we'll just talk out here. Alone." Kenny said darkly as he blocked the door.

Luke began to slowly back away from Kenny. He was acting like a mad man right now. "Kenny... Just calm down. Let's not do anything hasty..." Lluke pleaded, putting his hands in front of him for defense. "Now why would I do anythin' of the sort? Oh! Well maybe that's because you used Clementine for your own sick pleasure!" Kenny yelled as he let his fist collide with Luke's jaw. He cried out in pain as he fell hard onto the cold, icy snow. He held the swollen area. He definitely deserved this, but Kenny had it all wrong.

"Kenny... I swear I didn't use Clem." " Bullshit." Kenny simply responded. "Kenny, please. I care about Clem so much." Luke whimpered desperately before speaking again. "What Jane and I did was just sex. What Clem and I did... Well, it felt like more than that. I... I think I'm..." Luke stopped as he realized what he was about to say. It scared him. And what scared him more was that he meant it. He looked up, locking his eyes fiercly with Kenny's. "... I love her, Kenny." He started. "You can hate me for this all you want, but it's true. For the past hour, I tried to deny this feeling. Tried saying that I wanted Jane. But that was a complete bullshit lie." He looked at Kenny with confident eyes. "You can hate me all you want, but you can't keep me from her." Luke kept his eyes locked with the broken man above him as he lay weakly in the snow. He knew he had to stand his ground.

Now Kenny was angry. Love? He didn't "love" Clem, he used her.

As Luke started to get up, Kenny slammed his foot on Luke's chest, pushing him back to the ground, cutting off a lot of his air supply. Kenny gave him a hateful look.

"You're not gonna be anywhere near her." He said, his voice dark. "I don't think that's YOUR decision to make." Luke said, sitting up as he glared at the man above him, his voice just as dark as Kenny's.

"Kenny's eye grew wide with anger. Who the hell doe this guy think he is? Kenny knew Luke was bad news from the beginning. He saw the way he always looked at Clem, he saw the desire in his eyes. He wanted the one thing that all guys want. Sex. Luke didn't give two shits about Clem.

Kenny grabbed Luke by his shirt, pulling him up roughly from the ground, pulling him in close in a threatening manner. "Now you listen here, I better not see you ANYWHERE near Clementine. Or next time, I won't hesitate to kill you." Kenny threatened, letting go of Luke's shirt, and storming off into the building.

Luke stood outside frozen. And for once it wasn't from the cold. He didn't want to stay away from Clem... He wanted to be with her all the time. He couldn't get over what he's feeling. He knew Kenny would most likely keep up with his threat, but he was gonna risk his life for her anyways. Because she risked hers for his.

Kenny walked into the building. His anger he was feeling immediately died down when he saw Clem's sleeping form on the floor. He smiled to himself. He was such a big softy around her.

He walked over and gently picked her up bridal style in his arms, bringing her over to the bench.

He sat on the bench, sitting her in his lap. She must have been in a deep sleep, because she didn't make even the slightest movement as he picked her up. There was a smile plastered on her sleepy face. 'She must be dreaming about Lee...' Kenny thought to himself. Kenny held her close in his arms. He didn't care how old she was, she was still that eight year old Lee saved back in Savannah in his eyes. She was like his daughter. He loved her to pieces, and planned on protecting her until the day he died.

As Kenny was drifting off into a slumber with Clementine, he heard the back door open. He could only guess it was Luke. He could feel himself getting angry again. He hasn't felt this angry since back in Macon when Larry tried to convince everyone to kill his son. Duck...

The thought of Duck or Katjaa always seemed to put him in this state of depression. They died because he couldn't protect them... He wasn't about to let that happen to Clem or Aj.

Luke walked in to see Kenny keeping his glare on him. He looked down at Clem, watching as she made little movements in her sleep. He knew Kenny's eyes were on him, but he couldn't contain the smile Clem put on his face.

Kenny's grip around Clem tigthened. This didn't seemed to go unnoticed by Luke. Kenny seemed to notice how this made Luke angry, as he watched Luke clench his fist at his sides. 'The fucker's jealous. How cute.' Kenny thought in a sarcastic tone in his head.

Kenny watched as Luke started towards them. "Don't even think about coming near us." Kenny said darkly. Luke stopped dead in his tracks, and glared at Kenny. He couldn't keep them apart forever.

"Kenny... Please. This should be Clem's choice, not yours." Luke said. "Well I'm her guardian now. I can help choose what's best for her. And you're definitely not what's best for her." Kenny whisper-yelled so he wouldn't wake Clementine.

Luke gave him a kind of cocky look before speaking again. "Well, if I remember correctly, she found us before she found you again." Luke said with a little bit too much confidence. He didn't mean to be such a dick about it, but Kenny seemed to bring out Luke's bad side. And that was really hard to do.

Kenny seemed to be holding back a lot of his anger. He didn't want Clementine to wake up to their petty fight.

"I don't have time for this shit." Kenny started as he sat up and set Clem by herself on the bench, careful not to wake her. He started towards the back door. "I have a truck to go fix." He finished before going out the back door, leaving with a slam.

Clementine's body jumped as her eyes fluttered open. The door seemed to have woken her up. She sat up, rubbing her tired eyes. Her body stiffened as she noticed Luke's eyes on her. She didn't know whether to be angry or saddened about everything.

He knew he wasn't suppose to talk to her, but he had to. The thought of Clem staying angry with him broke his heart. Even thought he couldn't pursue an intimate relationship with her, he could still be there for her, protect her.

She noticed him walking towards her. She felt like her feet were glued to the floor as her body stayed frozen in place. She knew there was no way she could ignore him forever... Right?

"Hey." Luke's heavy accent snapped her out of her thoughts. She felt like she might puke any minute... Is this what happens when being involved with boys? Boys seemed to make most girls happy... Why wasn't she one of those girls. "Hi." she simply said.

Silence fell between them. Luke didn't really know how to speak with her at this moment. It almost like when someone goes up in front of a class to do a speech, and nothing comes out.

Surprisingly, it was Clementine who spoke up. "Listen, I my have overreacted a little bit. I shouldn't let something this small get to me when we have a world full of walkers to deal with. And... you're right, it shouldn't have happened..." Clem said.

Luke stood there shocked. He didn't expect this from her, let alone expect her to even speak with him. He continued to stand there dumbfounded. Even though he didnt feel right about this, he knew this was how it had to be.

"Hey, anything for you to talk to me again." Luke said, half regretting his decision. Clementine immeditely threw herself into Luke's arms, hugging him tightly. Luke was startled at first, worried that Kenny would come in, but soon accepted her warm embrace. They pulled away.

Luke stole a glance out the window. "But hey, it's gettin' kind of late. I'm gonna go tell Kenny to come insi-" "YES!" Luke was cut off by Kenny's bellowing voice.

The group members ran to the back door, hearing the running engine of the truck. Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief. "Woah, what's up, Ken?" Mike asked. "What's up is that I got this son of a bitch runnin'! We can finally put some miles between us and this dump." Kenny announced confidently. "So, where are taking this baby?" Luke asked, patting his palm on the back of the truck. "We should head South, back to Howes." Jane suggested. "I was thinkin' Texas."Mike jumped in. Kenny immediately felt his anger rise. He fixed the truck, who the hell were they to tell him where they're going?

"I got this damn thing runnin', and I say, we're heading North, towards Wellington." Kenny protests. Clementine could see that this conversation was taking a wrong turn. As Clem was about to speak up, Jane interrupted. "Wellington? Where the hell is that?" Jane asked spitefully. Clem noticed Kenny's facial expression. She didn't want to know what was running through his head at the moment. "It happens to be a place we're going to with the truck I fixed. So if ya'll have a problem with it, you can go alone on foot. "Kenny growled in annoyanced as he turned his attention back to the truck. Jane scoffed. "It could take us months to find this 'Wellington'. We could get back to Howes in a day." Jane informed him. Kenny turned around, looking bitterly at the group.

"We're going to Wellington! Clem and I already talked about this!" He said, folding his arms across his chest.

'Uh oh...' Clementine thought. Of course he had to throw her under the bus like that. She couldn't deny it. They talked briefly about this a couple times when trying to find shelter. The group grew silent, looks of anger and betrayal prominent on their faces. "Well none of us were at this 'group meetin'." Luke said, instantly sending a glare Clem's way. Clementine felt as though his eyes were burning almost into her soul. She understood that Kenny was upset, but he can't put her on the spot like that.

Clementine was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized the group fell silent and again, keeping all their attention on her.

"Tell em', Clem." Kenny pleaded, nudging her a bit. She assumed he was talking about their plan of heading to Wellington. "...Wellington's out there. Christa wanted us to head there before we... got split up. I'm sorry, but I'm with Kenny on this." Clem said, trying to avert her eyes from Luke's menacing glare. She knew she was gonna get a tongue-lashing from him later, but with everything that's happened, she really didn't care.

Jane shot daggers at Kenny before speaking up once more. "If you didn't forget, we're ALL apart of this group. And we should ALL be deciding our destination as a group!" she complained. For some reason, Jane couldn't be angry with Clementine. She knew Kenny and Clem go way back, and that he had this power over her to completely brainwash her of all logical thoughts. And she hated that. This is a big reason her and Kenny don't get along.

Kenny slammed his fist on the hood of the truck. He fixed the damn thing, yet they still think THEY can decide what their plans from here on out are? He huffed in frustration.

Kenny's sudden reaction seemed to have startled the group. His eyes widened in fury. They knew he was going to that place. The dark place. The all knew that was a sign to leave him alone. All except Clem.

The minute she started towards his direction, a strong hand landed on her shoulder, keeping a firm grip. She turned her head to see those choclate brow eyes that always seemed to make her heart melt. "Clem, he needs to be alone right now. Why don't we both go inside and get some rest. W'ell need it for... wherever we'll be heading tomorrow morning, especially if we're going to try and find this 'Wellington'." Luke looked hesitant on what he was gonna say next.

"So... what the hell was this 'private meetin' you and Kenny had?" He asked, with the slightest hint of jealousy in his voice. "It wasn't really a meeting... It just came up a couple times this past week. We had about two small discussions about it. We didn't think we'd end up finding working transportation to make that dream come alive." Clem said, trying not to upset Luke anymore. Luke looked to the ground, his brows furrowed in frustration. "You and him always seem to have these 'private talks' and 'meetins'... I just..." Luke stopped, feeling the scarlet color sneek up on his cheeks.

She knew how he felt about Kenny, and how protective he was over her. But that was still no reason to be protective over her with Kenny.

Her eyes narrowed in his direction. "You don't need to be protective over me around Kenny... Besides, I've known him longer."Clementine chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. But this only seemed to anger Luke more. "Who gives a damn who you knew longer? Clem, he can't be trusted!" Luke yelled louder than he originally wanted to. He knew he was letting his anger and jealousy get the best of him He just couldn't get over the feeling of betrayal from Clem. Is this how she felt? Did she feel like Luke betrayed her?

Clementine's eyebrows furrowed, her amber eyes turning dark. He knew he shouldn't have opened his mouth. "I trsut Kenny more than anyone in this group. He's been with me from the start of all this. He's beeing trying to help us, yet you and Jane are still trying ot turn me against him! Hes more family to me than you guys will ever be... You two are made for each other." Clementine's words immediately clung in his mind. He felt like he'd just been stabbed straight in the chest.

Luke looked at her sadly. He knew he fucked up from the moment he started talking.

As he snapped out of his thoughts, he noticed Clementine was already heading back into their temporary home without a word. 'This is gonna be one hell of a night...' Luke thought. He headed to the back door of the building.

Darkness filled the sky, everyone was sprawled about, trying to get sleep. Hopefully everything would be better by morning...

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Please don't forget to leave a review! Because those are the things that motivate me to continue this story! As always, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
